


Closet: Curves

by gabrielleabelle



Series: Closet [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia visits Willow for a study date get-together. The complexities of algebra inevitably get pushed to the side in favor of other pressing concerns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet: Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Set in S2. Between _Phases_ and _Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered_

"Okay, that doesn't look right," Cordelia sat back and squinted at the graph.

Willow pressed her lips together cause, yeah, it didn't look right at all.

"Well, it's not very...parabolic." Willow grabbed her own pencil to see how she could fix it.

"Why are we graphing this anyway? Oooo...look! I can figure out random numbers from this formula and draw a picture on a grid! Please hire me! Seriously." Cordelia threw her pencil down and folded her arms in frustration.

So, the whole "studying together" thing wasn't going so well. It was the first time Cordelia had been over to her house, but Cordy had asked for math help. And Willow's the Math Helper.

Things were just...weird now.

"So, Oz is a werewolf?" Cordelia turned to look at her.

Oh, of course. Right. Cordelia would insist on walking up and petting the huge elephant in the room. Cause that's what she did.

And, okay, yeah, she and Cordy had been getting along lately. And they'd even talked about boys together. Then Cordy asking for homework help and a private study date - no! Not a date. It was a get-together. Get-togethers were non-datelike and completely devoid of any romantic tension.

Cause Willow was with Oz now, and Oz was cool and sweet and sensitive and a guitarist, and how cool did that make her that her boyfriend - yes, boyfriend! - was a guitarist?

Oh, yeah. Cordelia had asked her a question.

"Yeah. He's all with the wolfiness every month."

"Better than having an evil killer vampire for a boyfriend," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "And at least you guys aren't in that weird holding pattern anymore, you know?"

Willow nodded. "And you with Xander. I mean, unless he's still not quite all there with you..."

"Xander doesn't know what he wants. Just like a guy."

Xander _was_ just like a guy. But he was also Willow's best friend, and Willow didn't want to do anything that would hurt him like openly ogling his girlfriend while she was over on a study date...get-together.

But their chairs were right next to each other, and Cordy's body heat was mixing with hers and she was wearing a short skirt so Willow kept accidentally brushing her hand against Cordy's legs and wow, they felt nice, but that wasn't what she should be thinking cause...Xander! Friend!

"So what do _you_ want?" Willow finally asked. "I mean, do you want Xander or is it just...a thing?"

Cordelia got that thoughtful look that she should have had while graphing quadratic functions. "Maybe it is just a thing. A 'making out in closets' thing."

If it were possible for Willow to disappear in a cloud of smoke, she probably would have done so. Because that incident had _never_ been brought up and here Cordelia was talking about it so casually like it was no big deal when it was a big deal except that they didn't make it a big deal because it was also a little strange.

"Um...so you like making out in closets?" Why did her voice squeak like that when she was nervous?

"Well, that's how Xander and I started out. Actually, we started in Buffy's basement. But after that it was a closet thing. And...I don't know. It was kinda gross and totally weird at the time, but looking back..."

Of course. Cordy was talking about her and Xander. Right. Cause Cordelia had probably repressed about the whole _other_ closet thing, and ten years down the road some hypnotist will unlock the memory and Cordelia will be all traumatized and Lifetime special about it and...

Okay, Willow had to learn to tell her brain when to stop.

Willow was considering how to respond when Cordelia reached a hand to turn Willow's face towards her. Before any thought could enter Willow's head, Cordy's lips were on hers. Forceful and demanding, the cheerleader wasted no time in utilizing her tongue to tease and explore at her leisure.

Cordelia's hand burned a trail of pure fire through Willow's clothes as she caressed from shoulder down to breast. Willow gasped, finally reacting by grabbing Cordelia's waist and pulling her closer. The chairs knocked together as the girls grappled in their embrace.

Willow pulled back to breathe. Cause breath...kinda of the good, and Cordy had almost literally knocked it from her. The frantic passion didn't end, though, as Willow lowered her head to focus attention on Cordy's neck. Teeth nipping and tongue languorously laving. Cordelia's breath hitched and a jolt of pure, unadulterated pleasure shot through Willow's core. She roughly grabbed at Cordelia's breast through her sweater.

Cordy's hands tangled in her hair, firmly pulling her head up and directing Willow to her mouth. Willow eagerly met her lips again. It wasn't gentle and sweet, like kissing Oz. It was rough and unrestrained. All of Cordelia clashing with all of Willow and mixing with delirious delight. Willow smiled while biting down on Cordy's lower lip, enjoying the sound of the other girl's moan as Willow's hand traveled up under her sweater.

Rational thought had made a sudden and welcome exit the moment Cordelia had kissed her.

Cordy threw her head back when Willow pulled down her bra to stroke across Cordy's firm flesh. Willow leaned towards Cordy, compelled by the singular desire of getting as close as possible to her.

Willow sucking at the nape of her neck, teasing a bright red mark that would last for days.

Cordelia's hand pulling up Willow's shirt to scratch manicured nails across her back.

Willow palming Cordy's breast, sensually torturing her and making her nipple harden with arousal.

Cordelia grasping at Willow's hair, holding on tight as her body was overtaken with sensation.

Still...Willow wanted to be closer.

"Yes..." The word escaped Cordy's mouth in an exhale. She leaned back as Willow moved her hand down, intent on a new target. Two fingers trailed along Cordy's taut stomach. Cordy's abdomen moved quickly with her rapid breathing. And another hitch of breath was released as Willow reached the top of Cordy's skirt -

Cordelia fell over backwards along with her chair. Willow moved quickly, catching herself on the desk before following. She would have landed uncomfortably on top of the overturned chair. Her own chair was balancing on two legs.

Well, they maybe should have moved to the bed at some point.

Willow set her chair upright. Her head was spinning and her lungs weren't pulling in as much air as they should. Cause...had that been real? No. Must have been a daydream. A really amazing daydream. That apparently knocked Cordelia to the floor.

Cordelia was on her feet quickly, smoothing out her sweater and adjusting her bra. She cleared her throat and looked self-consciously disheveled.

"That was...I'm actually gonna go now because I just remembered that I have to pick up...um...lilies for my mom cause she has a thing tomorrow for the Women's Association and they need, you know, flowers. So I'm gonna take my stuff and leave. Now." With an uncharacteristically nervous shuffle, Cordelia gathered her books and practically fled from the room.

Willow was left with one overturned chair, an Algebra textbook, and a persistent tingly feeling in an inconvenient place. And as her heart calmed down from its frantic beating, she became aware of the cold sensation of missing Cordy's body heat. Of missing Cordy's body.

As if on cue, Cordy reappeared at the door looking a bit more composed, though her face was still flushed.

"Oh, and just in case you're curious, I was wrong."

Wrong? About what? Leaving? Falling over? The parabolic curve?

"It wasn't the closet thing that made the kissing good." Cordelia looked like she might have more to say, but she stopped there. Instead, she turned and left for a second time.

Willow smiled. So Cordelia hadn't been talking about her and Xander after all.


End file.
